Episode 173
Battle of Dragon Slayers is the 173rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The fourth day of the X791 Grand Magic Games continues with the second tag battle of the day: Lamia Scale against Mermaid Heel. Both sides struggle to win, only for the battle to end in a draw, leading to the beginning of the last match between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers. Summary Lucy awakens to Wendy and Carla, who tell her what is going on in the Games at that moment. The second battle of day four begins between Team Lamia Scale and Team Mermaid Heel. The contestants from each team arrive on the field: Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki vs. Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna. Kagura decides to let Millianna handle the two on her own while she watches from the sidelines. As the battle begins, Millianna manages to push back Lyon and Yuka by herself. However, the two Lamia Scale Mages then manage to outsmart Millianna and defeat her. Kagura then enters the battle herself and defeats Yuka with ease, leaving the remaining two Mages to face off one on one. They fight back and forth with neither giving an inch, though, just as Kagura is about to finish Lyon the time limit ends and the battle is declared a draw, five points being awarded to each team. The third and last battle of the Fourth Day is then announced: Team Sabertooth vs. Team Fairy Tail; the battle of between Dragon Slayers begins. However, before they can so much as move, Natsu and Gajeel rush at the Twin Dragons, punching them away. After a series of attacks, Sting and Rogue, unable to so much as lay a hand on their opposing Dragon Slayer opponents, activate White Drive and Shadow Drive. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * * * * ** ** ** ** Spells used * |Īguru}} * * *Ice-Make: Mouse *Blizzard * |Sunō Taigā}} *Ice-Make: Dragonfly * |Eipu}} * |Sunō Doragon}} * * * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack *Cat Punch *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) Weapons used * Manga and Anime Differences *In the anime, before the fight between Kagura and Millianna versus Lyon and Yuka, there was a scene amongst Lucy, Wendy and Carla in the infirmary. *Kagura and Millianna vs. Lyon and Yuka was extended in the anime. *The Fairy Tail members chatter excitedly as their battle begins in the anime. *In the anime, Lyon tries to show off his powers to Juvia and Gray encourages him in the middle of his battle . *Before his fight with Sting and Rogue, Natsu has a chat with Lucy in the anime. *In the manga, Jiemma said that both of them show the strenght of their guild but in the anime, he stays silently. *In the manga, Elfman said: "Got them for us" but this line was said by Laxus in the anime **Also, in the anime, Elfman was unconscious and Evergreen in his side sleeping. Navigation Category:Episodes